Love Once, But Love Twice
by NilaSagol
Summary: It seems to Rock Lee that Sakura is never going to like him. Sakura goes through a heartbreak and seems to can't deal with the situations. Rock Lee agrees to help her and Sakura gets to know Rock Lee more then she ever thought she did. LeexSakura REVAMP
1. My Sakura

**Rock Lee's P.O.V**

**Sakura Haruno's P.O.V**

**Chapter 1-"My Sakura"**

I know she does not like me but I continue to lover her more, she is my angel and she can not change that. I want her to love me, feel the feelings that I feel for her but the feelings I always show end in rejection. Why does she not like me? Am I not good enough for her? She chases someone that she has liked for awhile, my feelings only started since the year started. It was before we went into the room for our exams and I walked up to her and introduced myself to her. She freaked out and could not believe I had asked her out, she did not like a lot of my features and got edgy. That was how Sakura was, a prim, smart, dramatic queen, I do not know what attracts me to her. It is something I know.

I promised her on dates but she only wailed out in disgust of it and asked Sasuke Uchiha to shield her from me. I was about ready to give up on the cherry blossom I wanted and that was Sakura Haruno. She wanted Sasuke. It me jealous that she was after Sasuke and not me but I learned to deal with the situation and let things be the way they were. I still wanted Sakura and I was not going to give up yet, I knew I could let her see through to me in her own way but I had to wait on that.

The worst thought that I hoped would not happen, ended up happening. It started in class:

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Sakura! Rock Lee wrote a note about you." Ino grinned, she turned around and Sakura snatched the note from me._

_  
"Oh, Sakura! It is not ready, do not read it!" I whispered. "Wait, Sakura! You will laugh, I do not know why I wrote it…………"_

"_**S**uperior, **A**dore, **K**rafty, **U**nbreakable, **R**ush, **A**dorn. It's an acrostic." Sakura looked at me a different way then what she usually gives me, she went to Sasuke and ignored me. "Sasuke, wait!"_

"_Sakura………Wait!" I yelled, as I rushed down the hallway, Sakura had been more anxious these past weeks due to Sasuke. He had made a decision about something; I did not know what it was about. I hoped it was not too bad, it seemed like it was bad._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, I quickly hid behind a wall and watched Sakura. "Sasuke, we need to plan our next date, I know you'll………Wait, what's wrong?"_

"_Sakura." He said sadly. "………………There's something you should know……it's about our relationship………I decided that being together isn't working out and I want us to be close friends. I don't want to be this close."_

"_What?!?! Are you saying that it's better off we're friends instead of…………" Sakura stopped as the silence crept in. "………Sasuke………no, this can't be happening………Sasuke! We can't break up! No! No! no…………"_

_I had never seen Sakura so depressed but I knew Sasuke had to break the news somehow, he was interested in another girl and that was…Ino, Sakura's best friend. She was really going to kick dirt in Sakura's face for losing Sasuke and for being right all along, it seemed like she could not move or move at all. I felt so bad seeing Sakura cry as Sasuke left her. Her long hair covered her face as she cried, I walked by as she looked up at me._

_I crouched down to see her closely and she began to cry more, she put her arms to me and I hugged her. "I'm sorry about what happened Sakura, I really am."_

_  
"I want Sasuke…………he means the world to me but I have to accept the fact that he doesn't want a relationship with me……Oh, Rock Lee. I'm so depressed…………"_

"_It will be okay, Sakura." I smiled brightly. "You could always try me………after you recover of course, please Sakura?"_

"_What?!?!?! No! I want Sasuke! Why would I go with you?!?!" Sakura was sort of creped out. "Cha! I want Sasuke and I'm going to get him back!"_

_I sighed heavily, Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at me. I could not believe she was staring at me, I looked at her with a concerned look. I felt like I had wished them apart and I did not, I had warned Sakura that Sasuke was showing interest in someone else and thought about ending the relationship because he thought things were not working and it made her extremely mad that I had said that. I was right._

"_Lee, you were right and you saw it coming, why didn't I believe you?" Sakura eyes began to cry again and she could not look at me. "I'm so sorry, I should of trusted you."_

"_Never mind Sakura, it happened and things happen. If I were you I would have done the same thing." She turned toward me and let a small smile appear, I began to turn red then she frowned again and began calling out for Sasuke. Sasuke took Sakura to the side and told her the same thing and she cried more than before, Sasuke comforted her until she went into the classroom like nothing ever happened and was smiling again. _

_I still felt responsible for the heartbreak and distress Sakura was feeling. I did not do anything to cause it but I felt that if she knew earlier and believed me, she would of been over this a long time ago and it could take months for her to get over it even years for this extreme sorrow to go away. I wish I could of stopped it all from happening but I knew I could not do that, Sakura had to get better on her own. It would be hard and long._

_It seemed the world had just stopped and I was still moving in it._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura had not even gotten over the incident for two weeks, she sat alone from the people she sat with and Ino only made it worse by provoking her. She seemed to be getting better with dealing with situation and she began to eat her lunch quietly, Hinata noticed that Sakura was by herself and decided to comfort her as best as she could. Hinata tried talking as best as she could and Sakura listened as she did this.

"Um, Sakura. People are worried about you...Are...you okay?" asked Hinata. "You look sad...I'm sorry if I'm bothering you..."

"Oh, don't worry about Hinata. Thanks for coming to see me." Sakura smiled weakly. "Oh, Hinata. I can't stop thinking about Sasuke...I'm just shattered..."

"He broke up with you? Oh, I'm so sorry...it must be so sad to have that happen." Hinata did not even know how it felt to be rejected or have something like this happen, she sat next to Sakura as she cried into Hinata's jacket. "It's okay, Sakura...Please don't cry, I know this hasn't...been easy."

"I feel so worthless, I have regret because I should listened to Rock Lee and it wouldn't have hurt so bad." Sakura clung to Hinata as she hugged Sakura, the comfort was high. "...I can't let this take over, I've got to be happy for what's happening now but I..."

Sakura had a breakdown, the tears seemed endless. It was like she was at Sasuke's funeral and she never saw him for the last time, Naruto even noticed that Sakura was in depression. It hurt to see her cry and be sad when she could be happy and having a fun time, it was not like Sasuke had said in a mean way, he said nicely and was also upset that he had to do it. Sasuke could not take seeing Sakura like this, he said that training had become difficult for her and she had no will to do it anymore for now.

Hinata tried every way to stop Sakura from crying, Naruto came over and comforted Sakura. "Look Sakura, I'm sorry that this happened to you and Sasuke really is upset."

"I know he is...Naruto, I can't get over this...it's like I've lost a part of me." Sakura shifted her view to me, I looked deeply into her eyes as she turned back to Naruto. "I don't know how I'll ever get over this, Sasuke is someone I was devoted to and to learn that I can't be with him is a heartbreak in itself."

I began playing around with my food, I did not know how to comfort Sakura or talk to her in the way I wanted. She seemed distressed to the point where I think help was out of the question for anyone, Kakashi had tried talking to her but she never could finish her sentences without sadness intervening the conversation. It seemed to be out of everyone's hands and let Sakura get better on her own which seemed to be the wrong thing to do. I walked out of the lunchroom and bumped into Gai-Sensei, I needed some advice.

"Hey, Lee." Gai replied. "So, how are things going? Anything new happen? It seems like you're bothered by something...It's one of Kakashi's kids isn't it?"

"It is Sakura, she is having problems." I replied. "Her boyfriend broke off their relationship and she has not been her self lately, I do not know how to approach her."

"Wow, I didn't think she'd be sad for this long..." Gai looked at Lee. "So, you need advice. Lee, I think you should talk to her and make sure you're around her a lot so she feels like she has support, you could even get her for date if stick with it."

"Really Gai-Sensei? Do you think that will actually happen?" I asked, my eyes full of excitement. "Then I will do it, I am going to make Sakura happy! I want her to be happy." I began running down the hall back into the lunchroom. "Thanks, Gai-Sensei!"

"Anytime, Lee. Anytime." I looked back as Gai-Sensei gave me a thumbs up, I did it back and entered the lunchroom. Sakura had her head down, she did not want to see anyone but I was going to show her something that would make her so happy she would have to stop being sad. I did not know how to do this but I still wanted to give it a try.

"Sakura, I know you have not been yourself lately and I want to cheer you up..." I smiled but Sakura would not move her head away from the table. "Look Sakura, you do not have to let this beat you. If you need help or support come to me and I will help you."

"...I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, Rock Lee, why do you want to help me?" Sakura lifted her head off the table. "It seems like all the support I get...it isn't enough for me, I don't get why you still want to help me."

"Look, you have been this way for weeks. This is not good for you, try and smile a little bit or do something to take your mind of this sadness. Come on, Sakura."

"...Lee, will you help me?" asked Sakura. "I just need someone to talk to and Ino isn't someone I want to associate with right now. Will you help?"

"Sure. I will help you get through this...Sadness is the enemy and we can make it better, Sakura." Sakura sighed and cracked a half smile, It felt good that she was trying. "See, you are already trying to improve, I will have you better in no time."

The bell rung as I waited for Sakura at the door. She quickly grabbed her things and walked beside me, we stopped to sit down. She put her head on my shoulder so I could comfort her, she was beginning to trust me and it was good that I was helping her.

**Please R&R. **


	2. The Lotus Flower

**Chapter 2-"The Lotus Flower."**

Sakura had her ups and downs but after a few weeks she got herself back together. I could not believe I could get her to get herself back together; the only problem was she would not stop chasing Sasuke and could not except the fact that it was over between them and she wanted to beat Ino at getting him. It angered me, every time I asked Sakura that I wanted to try dating her and trying to get to know her more, Sasuke would only end up being in the conversation. I tried not to get mad and yell at Sakura, I refrained so many times but I could not hold back anymore. She needed to end her obsession and learn to care for other people's feelings then her own. Sakura saw me again as I approached her.

"Lee, for the last time, I can't stop with Sasuke, I want him." Sakura grinned. "You've been mad lately, are you okay? You don't look yourself usually."

"Do you think I'm okay?!?! I am not! What is wrong with experimenting? I want to date you and you do not want to!" I finally lost it. "………..I helped you…….."

"……..Lee, I'm sorry……look, I want Sasuke……I don't think it would work out for me and you anyway! Go out with Tenten!" Sakura watched my expression change. "Lee..?

"Sakura, you realize that every since this has happened…..everyone has gone away from you." I looked into her eyes. "You have done things to cause this on yourself..."

"What do you know, Lee?!?!" She yelled. "…...I want Sasuke! I don't need you!"

"_What? I cannot believe this! I helped her………………I helped her………I do not want to give up on her, she can learn to accept people better…………" I thought. "...Damn it!"_

I looked down, I felt like I failed. Like I failed on Sakura, she did not get what I wanted to do. I wanted to help because it seemed no else wanted to and to show her I cared, maybe she needed more time. I felt angry because she acted like I did not exist. We were both bullied when we were kids, she found Ino and I found Gai-Sensei. It seemed that we could relate and I always had her back whenever things happened. I always would.

She looked down on the ground. "Lee, I can't believe I snapped like that." Tears formed in her eyes. "…….Rock Lee, you try so hard and I'm the one crying, getting mad, and shutting everyone out." I looked at her. "Give me a chance, Sakura. I feel angry because you seem to think that I do not exist."

Sakura looked at me as she smiled, she wanted to give me a chance but then Sasuke went back into her mind. I could feel her thinking about it and she wanted to defend Sasuke but let go of the idea. I was not forcing her to forget about Sasuke, it was because I did not want her to over obsess over him and get hurt by rejection. Ino bumped into her as she grinned like a show-off, Ino could get selfish sometimes and Sakura did not bother.

"So, Sakura." She began. "Looks like you didn't end up getting your guy, that's too bad." She began laughing, Sakura got up with clenched fists. I put them away from sight. "So, you are going with Lee? I knew you'd end up with him…..you got so concerned about him when he injured himself that one time and a couple others….."

"…….Shut-up Ino! I don't like him…..I…." a blush came across her face, I began to blush as well. That was the sign I was waiting for, she was showing it. "…..Never mind."

"Well, see you later. I've got Sasuke to attend to." She began laughing again as Sasuke put his arm around her and they walked away, Sakura felt useless and began to cry again. She felt like nothing was ever going to work when it came to love, she did not want to have another break up happen to her again. Poor Sakura, it was hard for me to watch.

"Sakura, have I ever told you about the "Lotus Flower"?" I replied. "I suppose I can tell you again, they say that it will bloom twice no matter what and if it finds what it is looking for." Sakura eyes glowed, she seemed comforted by hearing about the Lotus Flower. "Sakura, I am that Lotus Flower, I have bloomed twice. I now know what I live for."

"L-Lotus Flower?" She asked. "………It is a pretty flower I've heard, you never give up, and I wish I could be more like you. You get over things so easily….I'm so..."

"...Sakura, all I ask of you is to date you." I replied. "I do not nag you and I think I deserve to go with you after all that has happened."

"...I'll think about it." She looked away. "It's just I'm not really sure how everyone is going to react to this...Everyone knows I'm nuts about Sasuke but...

"...It is okay! Do not pressure yourself into thinking that you have to do this." I replied. "...Sakura, just give yourself time."

Sakura walked up the steps as I watched her. She looked back and seemed unsure of what to do next, I watched her carefully. Gai-Sensei came around and saw me, he began to smile as he saw Sakura walk off. I grinned, he shot a smile.

"So, Lee." He began. "Everything treating you good?"

"Yes! Gai-Sensei, she is warming up to me...now what? I fear that it will not go far." I had a concerned look on my face. "Maybe, I should stop? Should I, Gai-Sensei?"

"Lee, that's for you to figure out and Kakashi invited us to a dinner." Gai-Sensei had the "Why waste my time?" look on his face, they had a little rivalry. "Just his kids and us."

"A date?!?! Finally! I can show Sakura how good I can look, what do I where?!?!" I panicked, I never had been on a date and it seemed like I could mess up. "Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee, Lee, Lee. It's alright, its good to be nervous on your first date." Gai-Sensei smiled. "Whenever it's your first time doing something, there's bound to be mistakes. I know."

"Were you nervous on your first date, Gai-Sensei?" I looked up at him.

"Well...urm...let's not go there, Lee." He replied. "Yes, I was but it went better then I expected. I thought I was going to be the worst person to date but I wasn't."

I still had the idea of the date on my mind. What was it going to be like? I really got excited, I never had been on a date and I really wanted to dress to impress. Neji came up the stairs and I quickly ran to him with my problem, I wanted to wear all green since it is my favorite color. Neji shook his head, I knew he was going to do that. I worried even further that I did not have any fashion at all, maybe even hardly.

"All green? Do you want the colors to clash?" asked Neji. "I wouldn't, wear black or something. You would look much better."

"But Neji, I like green...it is better to match then not match."

"...Don't tell me you want to wear that bright green tuxedo you have." Neji eyed me. "You hardly wear your black one, do that one."

Despite wanting to wear my green tuxedo, I decided to take Neji's advice and do my black one. Sakura would freak out if I wore it, it was okay to take someone else's advice and coordinate myself. Sakura talked to Hinata about her decision, Hinata began showing Sakura make-up to choose from. I had no idea that she knew her make-up but she did. Sakura kept trying to figure out what to use as she looked at each color. I thought the bronze would look good on her but she wanted the jade green, Hinata lent it to her.

"I know...It doesn't look like I know a lot about cosmetics...but I do." Hinata replied. "Are you going on a date with, Rock Lee?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet." Sakura looked unsure. "Maybe I will, Rock Lee really looks out for me and he never lets anything get in my way. That's someone I want to date."

I almost died. She wanted to get to know me more and I could not wait for the dinner even if Gai-Sensei and Kakashi did not get along. Sakura wanted to try and I was glad I could get through to her, she looked at me quickly and looked away shyly. I knew she could not wait to see me that night, she was going to look so beautiful and I was going to look so handsome as well. I walked out the lunchroom, happier then I could be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The curry was set in front me, I liked spicy and it tasted great. Kakashi had the special they were having while Gai-Sensei decided to take the special as well. I sat next to Sakura, while everyone else began chatting on an on. I felt bad for Sakura, she was the only girl here. Tenten decided not to come, and Sasuke did not want to come because he was already taking Ino out already. Sakura was having a great time as she ate her food.. Gai and Kakashi looked at each other blankly, like they had no idea what to say.

"Well, Kakashi." began Gai-Sensei. "I guess we don't need to fight. So, let's talk about things. I hear that Lee is after Sakura. He really wants to go out with her."

"Are you sure? It's great because she had a split up lately and She thinks it's hard enough that her friend has Sasuke." Kakashi smiled. "I'm sure Sakura will like Lee, he's great."

"Kakashi, I do have my concerns. Lee isn't...very good at dating...he's nervous but I'm sure he'll do fine on this one." Gai looked at me. "Maybe he'll get a girlfriend..."

I looked at Sakura who ate her food. "Sakura, they are dancing over there. What I am trying to get at is...would you like to dance?"

"...Um, okay. I really haven't danced before, I hope I don't mess up." Sakura replied. "...Lee? Do you know how to dance? You look like you could."

"Um, no. I do not dance." I replied nervously. "I cannot, I wish I could. Let us try!"

I took Sakura by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. We stood there for awhile, it was hard to know when to dance. A slow song came on and that was the moment I knew that I had to dance slow and not fast. I grabbed Sakura waist and began leading. Sakura followed my pace and was doing fine, she smiled at me as I held her close. She rested her head on my shoulders, I blush heavily as she did it. Gai smiled, a few tears came in his eyes. I guess he was happy that I was starting a new romance. Kakashi eyed him.

"It's Rock Lee's first girlfriend isn't it? That's why your so happy? That's nice Gai." Kakashi smiled as he took out his book. I once had an admirer, I think I did."

"You, Kakashi? I remember giving a stone as an engagement ring to one of my girlfriends." Gai smiled. "But that was seventeen years ago...it was...pretend."

I watched Sakura closely. The song stopped and she went to go get a soda as I watched her. She seemed so beautiful on a night like this, I never wanted the night to end but it had to once I began telling people about our relationship. Sakura came toward me and she began to drink her soda, I thought of other things like Tenten. She said that she had a thing for me but she moved on and liked someone else then like me again. I did not get it.

Sakura went outside where the pond was and watched me. She began stirring at a Lotus flower, it had bloomed nicely out of all the others. I picked it up and gave it to Sakura, she giggled softly as I did it. I could tell that a romance had a rough start but was forming nicely as it bloomed into a Lotus flower that had nicely grown. Sakura watched the moon. Her eyes gazed like she had never seen it before. I was happy to see that way with a clueless stare on her face. I began to laugh quietly as Sakura stared at the stars.

"Do you think it's pretty, Lee?" she asked. "I like when the moon is full, it looks pretty."

"I think it is pretty Sakura, A full moon means a lot of things..." I began. "It could mean the start of something or the end of something, that is what I think."

" That's true. Lee, I'm sorry about today. I guess I shouldn't have freaked out on you, I guess I need time to heal and that won't be far away." Sakura looked at me. "Is it okay?"

"Sakura, you do not need to apologize to me." I replied. "I already accepted it, I know things can get out of hand do not worry about it."

We held hand as we watched the clouds go by the stars, the Lotus flower sitting between us.

**That's Chapter 2. Please R&R**


	3. A Taijustuist Specialist and His Eyes

**Chapter 3- "A Taijustuist Specialist And His Eyes."**

Things were going downhill again with Sakura but only for a little while. She was okay after I was with her. She was smiling brighter than she ever had, I loved seeing her so happy. She was no longer afraid of approching me and she wanted to be closer. I was beginning to think that things were going too fast but Sakura had changed a little bit. I had heard her telling the others that she had a crush on me which made me blush further. She was so beautiful, I smiled.

Sakura would blush everytime she saw me, it made me feel good. She came up to me at school and waited for me.

"Hi Lee." She said cheerfully. "So, are you ready for the mission?"

"Maybe. I heard it's pretty hard but not if you are with me, Sakura." I smiled as she blushed. "Are we on a team?"

"Um, well...I'm not sure...Maybe we might be." Sakura winked at me. "Hope you're on my team..."

"Yeah! I hope you are too, Sakura. You seem more pumped than usual to start, that is great." I shot her a thumbs-up sign and winked. "It is good if we are on the same team..."

"Oh! The bell! I've got to get to class! See you later, Rock Lee!" Sakura took off in the other direction, as this happened she dropped her books and waved at me. She took off once more. I had no idea that a mission was on schedule today, maybe it was a surprise for all of us. I did not know what was going to happen.

Neji came running toward me. "Lee, we have to get together as a team. Come on, Gai is waiting! The mission is going to start!"

"What?!?! What mission?...Neji, I do not see where this is going..."

"Come on, Gai will explain everything, just come on! We have to go to him." Neji seemed really serious, I still had no idea what was going on but I followed; Gai-Sensei will explain when I get there, I hope it was not serious.

"Neji, what is going on?" I asked as we ran through the hallways, he looked at me as we turned a corner.

"We're going to be sent on a misson and it's A-rank. One we're hardly sent on." Neji also seemed determined to get going on the mission as well. I still did not get what we were doing.

_"A-rank is only used if it is an important mission." I thought. "This one could be important, I wish we did not have limited information..."_

Sakura ran after me and I stopped. She had a wary expression her face as she approched me. Something was not right and I felt it. She was more than usual and she began to run around looking for Naruto. She explained that she was setting up our team which was: Me, her, Naruto, and Kiba. We would be in groups of four for the mission and one group would have group of three.

Everyone began rushing outside, what was this? An evacuation? No one knew...It was all too real, we normally did not have one of these unless it was something above minor happened and it was ...a test/mission. I was frightened...it began thundering as the sky turned deep gray.

Sakura knew less about what to expect. "Lee, I heard the sound nins came back...I have no idea what's going to happen. I've never been so afraid...normally I'm confident..."

"Sakura, I will protect you with my life, I owe it to you." She blushed, she couldn't stop either. I would, I would be on my hand and foot for her. "Do not worry about it, I have your back."

"Thanks Lee, I hope we do well together and I'll try my best not to get in the way...I promise." Sakura smiled and laughed. I ran to find Gai-Sensei. He stood with the other sensei's as they conversated and watched the students. He looked worried but smiled when I came.

"Ah Lee, I was just coming to see you...You ready for the mission?" He asked, I looked away from him. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"You see, none of us know what the mission is about, it is scaring us." I replied. "Do you know, Gai-Sensei?"

"Well, I don't even know myself, Lee." He paused. "The sensei's have to go on it too. This mission especially the A-rank, come the wrong times."

"I see. We were supposed to go to that carnival today...We had it all planned out too...No work...just fun..." I sighed, I guess this was more important than some carnival but it was going to be in town only for another week. None of us had time next week to go.

"Oh, come on Lee...It'll come around the next time, we'll go for sure.." Gai-Sensei knew I was a little dissapointed but I cheered up, we had a mission to do. "So, what else are you here for?"

""Well, there is this one thing...if in any event that Sakura gets into trouble, can I...use it, Gai-Sensei?" I asked, I was hoping he'd let me.

"Lee, you know we've only worked on that **_"Forbidden Justu" _**only twice. "you're not at the level to have the stamina and the power..." Gai-Sensei shifted. He knew he wanted too but he could not because I did not have enough experience...but who knew? What if the mission was bad? I could need it. "Well...fine, but on one condition, I want you to use it if it's a dire situation..."

"Okay, Gai-Sensei." I replied. "I will be sure to be careful. I will not let you down."

_"He sure loves that girl. He's even in prepration to risk his life...this will be a story he'll tell his own son."_ thought Gai_. "No wonder you're my best student._

I ran through the crowd as Sakura waited for me, we were going on the mission soon and they had us line up outside the room. I gasped. The location where they would be sending us was not even on the map, it was an unknown location in a savage wasteland called "Nightmare's pit" Only Gaara had been that far and he seemed confident to lead his group. Naruto also knew this place too, he seemed a little scared of it...Sakura had no idea and seemed frightened of it.

"My demon was born there, the place is dry and it just screams death." Naruto said with fear. "Nighttime. If you don't think it's scary during the day then wait until night, you might as well have seen...more than what you think."

"I've heard rumors too." replied Kiba. "I heard an ancient relic is in the middle of a section and that people go missing every summer and wind up dead...pretty scary..." Kiba stood back in line as Akumaru barked and growled playfully. "I want to see it for myself."

"What do you think, Sakura?" I asked. "Do you think that it is true?"

"I don't know...Seems like a lengend or something..." she replied. "Just don't let things go to your head, Lee..."

I nodded. It was time to leave the area for the mission, Kiba began leading us as we followed. I made sure Sakura was in distance of me and she turned around and smiled at me. I began making sure my teammates were okay. Something was wrong and anxiety began sinking in with adranaline making us more anxious and nervous about our place in the mission. Naruto and I were along the side as Kiba and Sakura ran in the middle. Naruto stopped.

"Oh man, look at this you guys..." he replied as he pointed to a dry place and more sand...then a couple cliffs, mounds, and hills. We were about twenty minutes away from the location, we were in the pass. "There isn't alot of resources, good thing I stocked up..."

"No wonder there are so many eerie tales about this place...it's a wasteland and there aren't alot of people here..." I replied. "Gaara's sand would do well here."

"Aw! We need the compass, Akumaru says we're lost already but I know we did take the wrong turn along the two roads...We were suppose to go east..."

I looked in the distance and saw Gai-Sensei practally gasping for breath as he caught up to us. "W-wait! Could any of you be any faster? I'm telling you...this mission really came on a bad day."

He seemed exausted and tired. He trained us hard last night and he was tired from doing it. Everyone was hot, it was suppose to be nintey-three degrees today and I bet everyone was having a problem with the weather. It was also raining and pouring, what terrible weather to be in at a time like this. Not everyone...especially Sakura was going to be thrilled, I just noticed that she is on _"her time of the month"_ so she could be really out of it today and possibly in a bad mood all day but that was fine. I will not bother her if she does not want me to.

Gai-Sensei looked back and pointed to where we took a wrong turn. "Yeah, you guys kinda winded off the road. It's not your fault...just get back on the main road and go back."

He left in an instant and dissappeared. Kiba lead us onto the main road and I followed behind Sakura, she fell behind as she tripped over a branch and landed in the sand and she got hurt. Her knee was cut badly, I noticed that she was stuck in a thorn patch. I raced back and saw that she was really stuck and it seemed impossble to move anything out of the way. This was not an accident, enemies were nerby and it was a trap. She tried cutting her way out but that would take more time and effort and we could not waste any of that time, Naruto tried his best cut out the rest but it was no use. I refused to give up, Sakura screamed as the thorns pierced the flesh of her arm. The wound was deep. None of us had the first aid and all I had were bandages and pain medicine.

"Sakura, do not move anymore." I replied. "Everytime you do, you hurt yourself more and you already have two major wounds."

"...Cut the crap, Lee! I know I'm wounded!" she yelled. "It's no use, I'm stuck and there's no way out!"

"There is." I replied, she looked at me like I was crazy. "There is a small opening and if Kiba, Naruto and I slash hard enough...with your effort too, maybe we can free you."

"...Fine. I don't see where this is going but I'll try..." Sakura saw the opening as but realized there was another large thorn in the way of it. "Damn it! There's another sharp thorn in the way!"

"Sakura, if you keep giving up like that then it will never get accomplished." she looked at me and realized I was right, she needed to try harder instead of giving up at hard obsticle. "You told me that you are smart. Now, show me that you can achieve it with your effort."

"Oh, okay..." She took her kunai and began to hack away at the thorn with speed but it was not cut half away. She threw her kunai down and got close to me, I was standing near where she was trapped and we were face to face. "Rock Lee! It's no use!"

"Sakura, Rock Lee is right." said Naruto. "Keep going like that and you'll never get out. Where's the angry Sakura I know?"

Sakura began cutting away with more effort as we cheered her on. She got through and we began to cut all the same time until Sakura ran out and fell into my arms. She grasped me tightly and I noticed she was cut badly on her leg as well. She began to cry as I got close to her and removed some of my bandages to help her with her bleeding, the pain must have been painful because Sakura couldn't walk very well with her wounds and she began to get nervous about the mission.

"Lee, the bandages are tight." she replied. "I can't believe I'm the one holding the mission up, I'm sorry."

"Sakura, please do not blame yourself. I know it hurts, I just have to make sure there is enough pressure so the bleeding stops. I might have to assist you because you are hurt." I looked at her and blushed, she looked at my eyes as I reflected a love like look to her. She thought it was cute how I was doing it and we stared at each other for awhile. "You have beautiful eyes, Sakura."

She was flattered. No one ever told her that before and she began blushing like before, Naruto noticed that we were flirting and began to laugh. "Sakura, are you after bushy brows?" Naruto stopped laughing and smiled. "You guys look cute together, it might work out."

"Naruto. Well, you're right. I have a crush on Lee now, no more Sasuke. Infact, when was the last time I thought about him?"

Kiba stopped stiff as he stood in front of the ancient relic. He saw Kin and Dosu high above it and three other sound nins. I got ready to attack and Naruto also stood on guard, Kiba ran back and told us about what he saw and ran forward and got ready for attack. Kin stepped infront of me and Dosu decided to pick Sakura, Zaku picked Kiba and we were surrounded by other sound nins and it seemed tense to move. There was no way out, Sakura was thrown by Kin and I began to beat her down with everything I had until Dosu hit his arm near me and the sound began to bleed my ear and hurt me. I did not feel well after and I began to get hit as Naruto came in to defend me, I ran toward Kin as she suffered numerous blows and hits until I was hit back into the tree and fell limply.

_"I can not believe I am doing so bad right now."_ I thought, level difference had roles and stamina differed. Sakura was frightened to attack as I defended her_. "She will see how much I care for her." _

Kiba ran in and began fighting two other sound nins and Naruto held down another, it was getting hard and I had to watch Kin and Dosu before they made a move that we could not handle. Kin grabbed Sakura and dragged her through the sand and attacked the sound was so loud it drowned out Sakura's screams, I jumped up and noticed that I was the only one left. Kiba was fighting too many and Naruto fainted and could not get up. Naruto used what energy he had left and struck Zaku and he was out of the fight. It raged on until we were outnumbered, Sakura and I stood back to back as we glanced at the eleven sound nins that surrounded us. Sakura was confused.

I turned Sakura around. "Sakura, you have to listen to me. We might have to take a risk and it might effect us. I might have to..."

"You mean...Rock Lee, that's too dangerous!" She replied, I looked back at her as she watched the sound nins. "You really want to take that risk?!?! What if...What if...?"

"Sakura, there is something you need to understand." I replied, as I watched the others. "Kiba is still fighting the others and is soon to faint, Naruto is fainted, I am the only protection you have. I must take a risk for you and a risk for me..." She still could not believe I was still go through with it. "You might be the first to see me use this, it could save us all..."

_"Even after telling him that it could go wrong he still wants to go for it."_ Sakura watched me open the gates as she watched the transformation, she probably thought I was crazy but it was going to be worth it. _"This isn't the Rock Lee I know, this is someone else that I should know."_

X X X

As soon as I woke up, I realized that the sound nins were gone and that the moon was in full view. Sakura laid on the ground breathing and gasping as she woke up. Naruto and Kiba also woke up as I painfully got up. The sound nins were gone as the missing scrolls were found spilled out of bag next to me and Sakura. The mission was complete. Sakura looked at me and could not believe that I had succeded and had done so well. I smiled at her and she really knew now that I had looked out for her and that my feelings were real, Sakura tried to get up and fell into me as I helped her up. He eyes were full of tears as she cried, she probably hadn't been a mission this scary and exausting and it was confusing her. I hugged her gently as she calmed down, she looked up at me again.

"Thanks Rock Lee, you're good at taking risks and you helped complete the mission." she said in a regretful way. "I thought the idea was so stupid...I was wrong and you showed me"

"Anything for you Sakura." I replied, she faced me. She moved closer to kiss me, I began to get nervous as she inched closer and our lips met. It was my first kiss. Sakura and I did not even stop after a minute and Naruto began to get annoyed and we stopped. I must have been blushing more and my face was probably red.

We began to go back, Sakura held my hand as we walked back.


	4. Part I Of The Big Vacation

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and I haven't had as much time as I would like to work on certain stories. I try to do what I can when I get spare time. Since I have more time I will focus on this story and it's getting a lot of reviews and I will start writing for this story again.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- "Part I Of The Big Vacation, "**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_Rock Lee. That's all I could think about half of the time. Once I got to know him he had the same weaknesses and strengths as me. If I needed cheering up then he would be right there. He was open to anything and I loved how he would keep protecting me. Sasuke was too difficult to get to and he seemed more focused on other things, Rock Lee was always there. We even studied with each other._

_Rock Lee was reading a book when I appeared and he stopped reading as I entered the library, he walked outside as Lee held me close. I hugged him tightly as he sighed. He liked doing that and he loved how tight I would squeeze him._

_"So, how is my cherry blossom today?" He asked. He seemed really happy. "You always look nice."_

_"Ah, Rock Lee." I would say, his hair blew in the wind as he smile. "So, I heard we're going vacation for a couple of weeks!" My eyes lit up as he watched my reaction._

_"...Whaat? Vacation...We rarely go on those...we really do not do vacations...So, where is it going to be?" His smile grew wide as he looked at me, he seemed interested to go on a date while we're on vacation. "Wow, I hope it is on an island or something..."_

_"It is! They are called the "Saffron Isles" It's only a few miles away but it's close by..." I replied, Rock Lee jumped up and grabbed me._

_"Is everyone going?" Lee replied. He frowned, something was wrong with him. "Neji...He does not deserve to go..."_

_I sighed, I kind of didn't like Neji due to the fact that he looks down on Lee all the time, it was sad. He couldn't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and Neji thought he was still useless and that he couldn't survive on Taijutsu. It made me mad. "Who cares, Lee? Just enjoy yourself, forget Neji. He'll learn to accept you and you guys will be good friends..."_

_Lee looked away. "Um, Well...I guess you are right, it is nice that you said that..." Lee kissed me on the cheek as I blushed and I couldn't believe how gentle he was. Lee has so many good abilities and was really polite with words, he looked at a clock and realized that he was late for training. "Sakura, I have to go...Gai-Sensei will kill me knowing that I am not there..."_

_Lee kissed me and ran off again, he almost fell over the fence and rushed past a crowd of people. I went back to studying and couldn't believe my eyes as Naruto stomped into the library yelling and he had to shushed by people as he ran over to me. He fell down next to the table as he sat back in the chair and got a book out and started to read. I went back to studying, my pencil broke in the process as Naruto slammed the table._

_**'Why does he have to be here?!?! I'm trying to study! Doesn't he know this is a library?!?!' **I growled and continued to my work as Naruto went back to the bookshelf and made about twenty books fall down on top of him. He realized that no one had saw and began putting the books back on the shelf. Inner Sakura was having a fit and I slammed the table as Naruto looked at me._

_"Naruto, do you know where you are right now?!?!" I whispered, he nodded and pointed to the sign. "You're supposed to be quiet in here, we might get kicked out!" _

Naruto laughed as he waved at one of his clones who went to go get a book for him, I saw about ten of them and knew I was going to get kicked out due to him and his pranks. The worse thing was about to happen as I saw Naruto play with a glass jar and his clone picked up another as they both fell and a smash was heard. "Sakura! Get out! We'll get caught!"

_I ran out with my notebooks as Naruto and I turned a corner and we hid behind a tree and watched the chaos happen. I looked at Naruto as he smiled and expected to get some fun out of it, I hit him with my notebook as he rubbed his cheek. It didn't do him much but he knew I was angry at him. What a way to start a vacation, Naruto already caused trouble and I bet he can't wait to be wild and about on vacation._

_"Hehe. Sorry I ruined you're study time, Sakura." He replied as he smiled. "I didn't know my clone would have an accident with mishandling the jar..."_

_"That's fine..." I replied, I sighed and looked up at the sky. I was waiting for vacation to start and not for it to end._

**End of P.O.V**

The plane ride was long and boring as Naruto snored and fell asleep on Sakura as she looked annoyingly at him. He had been asleep for two hours as his drool caught some of Sakura's outfit and she wanted to scream, she shoved him off as he fell asleep on Lee who smiled and gently put him back in place. Neji was on the opposite side of Lee as he watched the ninja look out the window of the plane, Lee wanted to challenge him to every game if they played on vacation.

Lee looked at Sakura who smiled as he watched the attendants walk up and down the aisle getting orders and passing out food. Lee saw the cart come close as he woke Naruto and made sure that he was fed too, he was deciding when Sakura decided to go ahead and order. Naruto pouted.

"You mean there's no _ramen_?!?!" Naruto looked at the attendant who nodded. "Oh my god! How can you guys not serve ramen?!?! Everybody loves ramen!" Sakura sighed deeply as Naruto continued to make a fuss and a public appearance as he chose something else.

"Naruto! The world isn't going to end if a place doesn't serve ramen!" Sakura yelled, she took her order and sat down. "Jeez, I didn't think if ramen wasn't available to you that it was a world crisis!"

Lee quietly snickered and the others also began to snicker. Naruto took another order and settled down, he began to eat as Lee gave Sakura some of his curry to try. As soon as Sakura turned back Lee had already finished his food and began drinking his water. He seemed more excited that things were going good and he was enjoying the plane ride. Some were plane sick.

Lee brought medicine in case any of the others were going to be sick. Neji denied he was sick and ended up throwing up in a bag and continued to puke for ten minutes. He finally gave in and took the medicine Lee gave him and he drank a lot of water, the medicine wasn't the best tasting and everyone had to drink their water fast so the medicine would go down.

Sakura looked up from her magazine as she looked at Lee. "What do you think it'll look like, Lee? I want to get a tan and climb the waterfalls, I can't wait until we get there."

Lee smiled. "We hardly go to any islands but this one sounds special...I want to go to the beach and watch the sunset, and maybe go biking on the weekends."

Sakura nodded as she went back to her magazine as she put it away. Lee realized they were heading toward land soon and began getting ready for the landing, it happened a few minutes later and the plane came to a complete stop as everyone unloaded their luggage. They went through the airport as everyone checked in and waited for the sensei's to come through.

Tenten watched Lee a lot of the time until Neji became suspicious and went over to Tenten. She looked back as he saw him coming, she looked back at Lee and smiled.

"Tenten?" he asked. "Lee is with Sakura, he's not single."

"I know, but why would he choose her? Sakura doesn't seem to be his type."

"Something tells me you still like him, he wasn't sure if he did like you."

Jealousy came over Tenten's face. _'Why didn't he choose me? I don't understand!'. _"Neji, I like Lee and I think he should be with me."

"That's your problem, I don't like getting involved in love triangles..."

Tenten looked back at Neji. He seemed to be the only one that didn't want to date anyone or he just wasn't interested in romance. He walked away and watched other planes come in.

Tenten couldn't watch Lee and Sakura kiss and cuddle each other, it just bothered her. She followed everyone else as they went out into the entrance of the airport and walked to the bus that would take them to their hotel. Ino sat next to Tenten as she looked at the blond, she was with Sasuke still and she was happy. Ino knew something was wrong with Tenten, she wasn't herself.

"Tenten? Is something wrong? Seriously, I haven't seen you this low in awhile..." Ino looked at Tenten who blinked twice and didn't respond. "Alright, tell me what's going on.."

"It's about Lee..."

A bump made the bus move all the items to the side and everyone jump up in their seat, Ino looked over at Lee and Sakura who were talking and having a good time like everyone else.

"Oh, so you like him how I like Sasuke?" Ino replied, she realized that this was serious. "Sakura is doing so much better with Lee, she was so devastated Sasuke was out of her hands..."

Tenten sighed. "Look, I try to move on from this but all the feelings for Lee come back."

Ino eyes widened. "Hm, it looks like it and you always seem to watch Lee now."

Tenten remained silent as the bus went over the scenery of the island, Tenten wondered if she could possibly win Lee back but she knew he already made Sakura his girlfriend and he didn't want anyone else. Lee only viewed her as a teamate and as a friend.

As they reach the hotel, Tenten followed Lee up to his room. The door closed behind them...Lee couldn't believe what he had just found out.

**I left a cliffhanger for this chapter and things might be different in the next chapter, Please R&R.**


	5. Something Else?

* * *

**Chapter 5- "Something Else?"**

It had almost been a week since Tenten just admitted to how she felt about Lee. He couldn't believe it, it seemed she was always with Neji or something but him? It was too late for her to have him, Sakura became part of his life now, he was starting to love her now.

Rock Lee laid in his bed throwing a ball when a knock was heard at the door. He answered it as Sakura ran in and hugged him. "Hello, Sakura. How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm good, I just came back from the mall."

"That is great, you look like you have out done yourself again." Rock Lee smiled. "I wish I could have gone."

"Lee, you don't seem to get out that much...You're always..."

"I know, I have not gone everywhere I want to go..." He began to flinch in pain as Sakura turned back around. "I am fine, Sakura. Do not worry."

Sakura began to. "Lee, you're not the same. Everytime we do an extreme sport you're good in, you fall behind and become weak."

Lee hung his head over. "I know, I cannot tell you why the reason I do that..."

Sakura became more frightened. "Is something going on? Lee, I'm worried about you!"

Lee just kept explaining that he was okay and that only lead Sakura to think he was lying. He didn't want her to know about his problem, he would have to miss everything else because of it. It was already affecting him physically and he couldn't do much.

Sakura looked deeply into Lee's eyes, they reflected pain. He tried to move but it was no use, he needed to tell someone right away but that would limit last week here. He didn't want people to panick but it was getting worse.

He changed the subject. He sighed. "So, what are you doing tommorow?"

Sakura still had a worried expression her face. "Um, I guess I was going to go to the beach..."

"That is nice, Tenten said she was going too..." Lee frowned. "Sakura, I have told her about us and she seemed upset."

"Oh...I know how that feels..." Sakura looked at Lee as she put her arm on Lee's shoulder. "Sasuke and I are just friends now."

Lee smiled. "I am glad you are recovering so nicely, a lotus flower has bloomed once more..."

Sakura laughed as she got closer to Lee, he was seeing a difference in their relationship. It was getting very close and he had never felt so happy. In the beginning, it would've never worked out but things were coming together and Sakura gave Lee a chance to be with her.

They laughed so more as Sakura leaned over to kiss him, Lee grabbed her and began to kiss her. They were fully making out as Sakura put her arms around Lee as they moved, the door slowly opened but no one paid attention to the door. Lee gently hugged Sakura as she blushed and kissed Lee with more intensity, they fell on the bed as the door opened wider.

Naruto gently walked in until he tripped over Lee's suitcase and landed in between the both of them. Sakura screamed and jumped out of the bed with Lee falling off, Naruto laughed weakly as he got up and fell on the floor. Sakura was going to kill him.

"Naruto! There is a thing called knocking! Lee and I wanted to be alone!" Sakura growled as she glared at Naruto. "This is embarassing!"

Naruto tried to choke back the laughter. "Sorry, I tripped over the suitcase. We're doing extreme sports again and everyone's out there!"

"I'd love to play but I haven't recovered from last week, Gai is a tough sensei."

Rock Lee smiled. "He works us very hard."

"Well, if you're out then I guess Lee is going..." Lee expression changed as Naruto looked at him. "What's the matter, bushy brows? You're usually up for this..."

"I am unable to, I guess all of last week caught up on me." Lee knew he was lying, he knew he was sick and couldn't do anything like that. "I guess I will be here with Sakura."

Naruto smiled. "Well, you guys are going to miss out!"

He slammed the door behind him as Sakura fell on the bed covering her face in shame. Why did Naruto have to enter at the exact moment they were kissing? It was bad timing for everyone and he made worse by falling into the both of them. Lee began to laugh.

"Sakura, it was not all that bad...It could have been worse.."

"Naruto shouldn't be so stupid. If we're doing that, just leave!" Sakura shook her head and laughed. "It was kind of funny to see him land on the bed."

"Does he usually land, legs apart like that?"

Sakura busted out laughing as she saw the scene play over and over in her head. She hugged Lee as he blushed further, he forgot to turn on the air conditioner in the room and it became hot. Sakura fanned herself as Lee went to go get water, he went to sit down when he dropped the pitcher and fell on the bed holding his side.

"Rock Lee! What's wrong?!?!" Sakura scrambled to remove his top to see what he was hiding. "I need to see it!"

"No, look away!" Lee yelled. "I will have to be in the hospital!"

Sakura tore off Lee's shirt to expose the infection that Lee had. "Rock Lee! When were you going to tell someone about this?!?!"

"It was not this bad, I swear!"

"You need to got an emergancy room now!"

"I-it hurts...

Lee ran for the door and went down the hallway. He couldn't run that fast and he became sluggish and fell to the floor. Sakura jumped on him and gently hit his cheek. There was no response, his breathing was very slow. She screamed as sensei's ran down the hall to see Lee. Gai pushed everyone out of the way and held Lee in his arms.

Blood began to pour out Lee's mouth as Gai wasted no time running to take Lee to the hospital. Sakura began to cry as she ran outside and sobbed, Lee wasn't watching his health again. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know that it would be a full infection the next day.

Sakura ran out of the hotel, she was going straight to the hospital to be with Lee.

X X X

Rock Lee opened his eyes to see that he was in the hospital. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, he felt like he had a fever and began trying to get up to see Gai-Sensei who was sitting next to him. He tried to get up but he hardly could to sit up.

"Gai-Sensei, I guess I am in trouble...I should of told somebody."

Gai smiled. "It wouldn't have mattered, we would have mistaken the physical symptoms for regular pain...It's not your fault, Lee."

Sakura wiped the sweat from Lee's forhead. "You're going to be okay, you just have an infection." She kissed his head gently. "Don't worry about it."

"I cannot until I know what is going on..."

"Lee! You always so tense, relax." Sakura laughed. "The doctor is coming soon.."

Rock Lee relaxed as drank more water. He was dehydrated. "I guess I do feel better, I do not understand why I became so sick..."

"We'll find out soon." Gai replied, he looked at Lee. "As Sakura said, you need to relax."

The nurse walked in as food was brought to Rock Lee, he pushed it aside as he laid back in bed. He felt a pain where the infection was and felt like he was going to throw up, Gai noticed a change on his face as he reached for the pan and began to throw up. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw blood in the pan and called the nurse.

Lee was fine after a few minutes and looked at Sakura with distress. "S-Sakura, what is going on with me?" His voice went quiet. "I do not feel good, everything hurts."

Sakura petted his hair. "I know, Lee. I'm going to be right here with you..."

"You were supposed to go out tonight, it is my fault." Rock Lee sighed sadly.

"It didn't matter, we were only going to be on the boat for a few hours..." she paused. "Don't blame yourself, I'm staying right here."

Rock Lee blushed. "I appreciate it, I really appreciate it, Sakura."

"I have to be here, a girlfriend is to stand by her boyfriend when something bad happens."

"What? You are saying..." Rock Lee stopped, their relationship was changing. It was almost serious. "Oh, Sakura...I never stopped hoping this would happen."

She smiled. "I'm so glad, Lee."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek as Lee blushed some more, he was lucky to have such a caring girlfriend. Sakura held his hand gently and as he went to take a nap, she thought it was cute to seeing him sleeping. The drama had made him overwhelmed.

Rock Lee knew he may have to be in the hospital for a few days but it didn't matter, he would have his Sakura coming in everday to see him and visit him, he couldn't help but think that he was having the best vacation out of everyone else.

**That's chapter 5, Please R&R.**


End file.
